


Fall For You

by Yazhkx



Series: Thinking of You [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Jealous Miya Atsumu, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, POV Miya Atsumu, POV Miya Osamu, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pining Miya Atsumu, Realization, Second Chances, Supportive Miya Osamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazhkx/pseuds/Yazhkx
Summary: They say that lightning doesn't strike the same place twice but what would you do if another chance presents itself in front of you?Or how Miya Atsumu fell in love with Hinata Shouyou all over again.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Series: Thinking of You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847482
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	Fall For You

Atsumu knew to himself that day that Osamu has already won.

No need to wait till they're 80 years old to find out who's happier. He already knows he lost.

His mind wandered to the time he and Osamu fought when he found out the latter no longer plan on playing volleyball after high school. 

_"When you reach 80 years old and have the confidence to say that you are happier than me… then that time, go, make fun of me!" Osamu shouted to his face, grabbing him by his collars._

_"That's great! When you are dead, I'll tell you 'see, I was happier than you!'"_

He remembered the shouting. He remembered the punches. He remembered the tears. He remembers how empty he felt knowing that all his life he has Osamu by his side, but now… now he has to walk the path they once walked together _alone_.

Atsumu blinked back the tears looming in the corners of his eyes. He gulped down the drink he was holding and orders for another round. "Please give me another one. Anything. The stronger, the better." He said to the bartender. Thinking, hoping, that maybe even just for tonight he can drown the sadness away. _Please, take the pain away._ He thought as he gulped another drink.

He looked back at the dance floor. Seeing Hinata, no scratch that, Miya Shouyou, smiling in the arms of his twin brother as they dance their first dance as a married couple, he already knew Osamu had won.

"That bastard really won, huh?" He bit the inside of his cheeks.

_He's a Miya now._ He laughed dryly at the irony. Just not _his_ Miya.

He bit his lower lip, a little too hard that he started to taste his own blood, trying to hold back the tears that are attempting to escape from his eyes but failing.

_"In another life, I'll never let you go."_ He whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek. " _In another life, I'll make sure I won't miss my chance._ "

* * *

"Babe?"

Atsumu woke up to the feeling of small hands gently caressing his hair. He opened his eyes slowly and found Hinata kneeling in front of him, staring, concern plastered on the younger man’s face. He blinks once, twice. It took a few seconds for his brain to process the image before him. Hinata’s amber eyes glistened in the dark. His tangerine hair, as usual, is unkempt and unruly. His shoulder is slightly exposed, showing faint freckles. He is wearing a t-shirt two sizes bigger than him. _Ah, that’s my old Inarizaki shirt,_ he thought, smiling slowly. "Hi."

"Everything okay?” Hinata asked, wiping a tear off Atsumu’s cheek. “I think you're having a nightma—" Atsumu quickly got up and hugged the man tightly, cutting his question off.

Hinata sighed, resting his chin in the crook of Atsumu’s neck. "Bad dream?" he asked, gently patting Atsumu's back.

"Mhmm," Atsumu felt Hinata’s arms wrap around his waist, hugging him tightly. “But yer here now… with _me_." He tightened his hug.

Hinata slowly let Atsumu go from his hug. He cupped the older man’s face and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Yes. And I'm not going anywhere.” 

Atsumu took Hinata’s small hands, placing a kiss on each of his knuckles.

Hinata smiled softly.

Another tear rolled down Atsumu’s cheek. Hinata reached for his cheek and gently wipes the tear away.

“Babe?” Atsumu whispered.

“Yes?”

“Will ya still love me tomorrow?”

Hinata leaned closer. “Tomorrow,” he whispered, placing a kiss on each of Atsumu’s tear-stained cheeks. “And the day after that,” he kisses the tip of Atsumu’s nose. “And the week after that,” he kisses Atsumu’s forehead. “And the year after that,” he places a soft kiss on Atsumu’s lips. “I will love you forever. And if that’s still not enough, then until our next lives I will love you, my ‘Tsumu.” 

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

"Ah, I think I'm falling for you all over again." Atsumu covered his face, trying his best to hide his blushing face. 

Hinata laughed. "Don't hide, I want to see your face!" He removed Atsumu's hands from his face.

Atsumu smiled. “Me too.” He continued, cupping Hinata’s face. “I will love ya forever too, Miya Shouyou.” _His_ Miya Shouyou. " _My_ Miya Shouyou."

They both chuckled.

“Let’s go back to sleep?”

“Let’s,” Atsumu answered but not before going in for another kiss.

* * *

Somewhere in Hyogo…

Osamu woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He glanced at the clock beside his bed and grumbled when he saw the time. _Ugh, who the fuck?_ He originally planned on ignoring the call, thinking that maybe whoever demon that is calling will hopefully, _hopefully,_ take 'the freakin' hint that he doesn't want to talk to anyone yet so please stop calling and leave a message instead!' but giving in after a few minutes when the call still won’t stop.

_Some people are just so inconsiderate._ He got up, reached for his phone, and looked at the caller ID. _Ah, yes. An inconsiderate demon._

He exhales sharply as he harshly tapped the accept call button.

"Somebody better be dying fer ya to wake me up on this ungodly hour, 'Tsumu!"

Silence.

_What, no snarky comebacks?_

"Everything alright, 'Tsumu?" Osamu asked.

He heard Atsumu take a deep breath on the other line. "'Samu?"

"Yea?" He furrowed his brows. 

"Are ya happy?"

Atsumu's serious tone caught him off-guard. "What?"

"I asked if yer happy"

"Well… yea?” Osamu rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Yes, I am."

"That's great."

“What, scared that I’m winning?” Osamu chuckled.

“Wha-no!” They both laughed. 

"What's up, then?"

"Me too, 'Samu. I'm _happy_ too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I really had fun writing this one so I really hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> [Songs I was listening to while I was writing this: Fall For You, Guardian Angel, Mirrors]
> 
> Find me on Twitter: [@yazhkx](https://twitter.com/yazhkx)


End file.
